A new discovery
by pink-till-the-EnD
Summary: Sky discovers that he is falling for syd does she feel the same for him? PLEASE READ FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own power rangers this is just for fun. If I did there will be A LOT more romance in it….

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice its just a little one shot that came to me one night between syd and sky. Hope you like it please leave reviews and if you leave flames I will look at it as constructive criticism.**

Sky was walking around the base looking for his friends, he checked everywhere and they were nowhere to be found. _"Where could they be" _thought sky. He then walked past Syd and Z's room and heard a scream followed by a whimper. _"Maybe their in here hanging out with the girls"_ thought sky as he walked into the girls room.

When he walked in all he saw was Syd sitting on the edge of the bed. "**_Oh sorry Syd I was looking for the rest of the group I heard a noise so I thought they were here"_** Sky was about to walk out when Syd stopped him "**_Its ok…um they went to the movies to see some new scary movie called Darkness Falls or something like that I decided to stay here and clean my side of the room while Z leaves hers looking like crap"_** Sky was about to walk back to his room when he saw the blood dripping from Syd's hand. "**_Oh my god Syd what happened"_** asked sky "**_Oh nothing you know me klutzy I was picking Up the stuff from my desk when my picture fell and when I was picking up the glass pieces and I cut my hand no biggie." _**Replied syd. ****Before Sky could comprehend what he was doing he gently grabbed Syd's hand and guided her to the bathroom in her room. **_"Sky really its ok I'm fine" _**Syd was trying to pull her hand away but Sky wouldn't budge **_"Syd come on let me take care of that wound, it looks pretty bad" _**"_What am I doing_, _why am I feeling like I'm about to melt every time I touch her, Am I falling for the bubbly pink princess of SPD" _Sky was deep in thought he didn't even notice Syd looking at him "_Why do I have butterflies in my stomach every time I look at him. Sure he's cute, no not even cute HOT but I cant like him more than a friend I mean all he cares about is becoming the red ranger all he looks at me as is a friend nothing more" _Syd was cooped up in her own thoughts what brought her back to life was the warm water hitting her wound. **_"First we will clean the cut then we will head to my room where I have this ointment you could put on it and then we will bandage it ok?" _**Sky was talking to syd but she didn't seem to be listening "**_Umm… Syd did you hear me?" _**Sky waved his hand in front of syds face waking her up from her daydream **_"Oh sorry what did you say"_** Sky's face dropped suddenly but made sure syd didn't see _"God now I really know I have no chance with her she is so bored with me she didn't even hear what I said" _Sky thought. **_"I said lets go to my room so I could put some ointment on it" _**Syd nodded and left with Sky.

When they entered sky's room syd saw how neat it was. **_"Wow sky your room is really neat compared to mine" _**Sky smiled and returned with the cream and put it on the cut after that he bandaged it **_"So sky…. Like the guys abandoned us want to catch a movie later on I cant right now because I'm in the middle of something as you can see"_** Said syd smiling "_Oh my god am I listening right or did Sydney Drew just ask me out wait its not a date NOT A DATE, its just payback for Jack and the rest of the guys leaving, is it" _Syd was getting really impatient _"He is going to say no I knew I shouldn't have asked he's going to turn me down WHAT WAS I THINKING" _ **_"Sky what do say" _**asked an anxious Syd **_"Yeah of course that sounds great, ill pick you up around 8"_**

****"**_That sounds great ill be ready, it will be a great date" _**Syd walked out before sky could say anything.

_"Did she just say DATE she likes me YES SHE LIKES ME!"_

**Please review tell me if you want another chapter of their date i'm thinking of adding a little Bridge/Z please review don't make me beg!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did the action and Zord fights would be 2 mili seconds long LOL

**I can't believe I got reviews im so happy here is chapter 2 ENJOY**

**Sky's PO**

Sky was so excited who would have thought that he was going on a date with the most beautiful girl at SPD.

"_I can't believe I'm going out with Syd god somebody pinch me" _Sky went to do his work out and get ready for his date.

**Syd's PO**

Syd was floating she knew Z and the others were going to make fun of them once they knew that they even went out, they weren't going to let them live it down but she didn't care. Sky made such an impact on her cleaning her**_ half _**of the room would have taken her at least an hour and a half but thinking of Schuyler Tate made her do it in a half an hour. She had just finished and was now going to take a shower, wash her hair, do her nails, and last but not least pick out the **_perfect_** outfit which fell under the definition of look nice but don't make him think your trying to hard.

**Sky's PO**

It was Seven Thirty Sky was already dressed and ready for his date; he was doing his favorite past time reading the SPD handbook when a particular rule grabbed his attention it read:

"**_A and B Squad cadets must be back at the Base by ten o'clock sharp no later, if any cadet disobey this rule they will be punished by their leading commander"_**

"Shit just what I need we can't go to the movies and be back by ten we are going to have to pros pone" 

Sky made his way to Sydney Drew's room

**Syd's PO**

Syd had gotten out of the shower and was prepared to do her nails when she heard a knock on the door she looked over at her watch and it read 7:30

"_Who would be knocking now, I hope the guys haven't gotten back yet. OH MY GOD what if sky wants to cancel our date because he doesn't like me, well I better open up the door to find out." Thought syd._

When Syd opened the door her heart sank. There was Sky dressed in a pair of black dress pants a baby blue shirt with a jacket that matched the pants.

**_"Uh hi Sky, what are you doing here I thought you weren't suppose to pick me up till 8:00"_** Syd asked Sky praying that he hadn't changed his mind.

"**_Yeah, see that was the plan but I discovered a flaw" _**answered Sky

"**_What kind of flaw" _**replied Syd?

"**_I was re reading the SPD handbook when I came up on the rule that said we cant be out past ten, by the time we watch the movie and get something to eat or whatever it will be way past ten. As much as I hate to say this we are going to have to pros pone." _**Sky explained to Syd

Syd let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"**_Sky that's what's troubling you, we will just sneak out"_** replied Syd with a grin

"**_WE DO WHAT! Sneak out that is so breaking SPD rules" _**Sky thought that was absurd sneak out yes he liked her. But to jeopardize him becoming the red ranger that was just crazy.

**_"Oh come on skyyy you, bridge, and me use to do it all the time as D-level cadets,"_** said Syd giving Sky the puppy dogface.

**_"Correction you and Bridge use to sneak out I followed the rules"_** Said Sky getting his name cleared.

**_"Okay well break the rules for me Sky?" _**Syd hope he said yes, that way he showed he cared about her.

Sky couldn't help but give in

**_"Okay fine you win I will pick you up at 8:00," _**said sky with a grin on his face

"**_Ohh thank you, thank you, thank you,"_** Syd said while wrapping her arms around Sky.

This time it was Sky's turn to leave her speechless

"**_It's a date then"_** Sky said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Syd thought she was going to faint he kissed her! Only on the cheek but his lips were on her skin and for some reason it just felt right. This was going to be an amazing date.

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIIEWS PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY YAY Next chapter The Date Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in any way. If I did Syd and Sky would be happily dating!

**Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy.**

****

Sky was thinking about what he was about to do.

"_What the hell am I doing Cruger is going to have my ass if he finds out, and then I could say bye, bye, to being red ranger. But then Syd she asked me to do it for her how could I say no to that, she is so beautiful she's the girl of my dreams. I would do anything for her._ Sky paced around the room he shared with Bridge. He thought of a million and one reasons he shouldn't sneak out but none of them couldn't overpower the reason he was going for syd. He looked over at his watched it was 7:59 he left the room and went to get syd.

Syd was finishing up her hair when she heard a knock on the door

"_Right on time" _thought syd. She looked at her outfit once more she was wearing a Jeans with a Pink shirt that was V-cut and hugged her curves just right she had on a pair of black boots not too high just enough to still be shorter than sky.

**_"Hey Sky you ready to go?"_** Asked Syd closing the door behind her. Sky was speechless "**_Yeah, wow Syd you look amazing" _**Sky answered blushing a bit. **_"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."_** That comment caused sky to blush even more. **_"So how are we going to do this, just for today you will get to be the leader"_** Sky looked at syd with a bit of doubt he wondered what if she really didn't know how to do this.

Syd saw he doubted and reassured him. "**_Sky don't worry I'm an expert at this, let me let me tell you what to do"_** Syd whispered in Sky's ear so nobody would hear them if they were walking by. Sky nodded and left with Syd to the rec room. When they got there two D-level cadets were there playing video games. "**_Cadets please retire to your rooms, you know you cant be here past 8:00" _**barked Sky. The cadets quickly left. **_"Perfect acting sky now that were alone I could show you were we leave" _**Syd said smiling at sky. "**_Wait Doesn't Cruger have cameras in here"_** Asked Sky. "**_Yes, but I told boom to block the connection from 8:00 till 8:10, which reminds me its 8:06 we need to hurry" _**Syd walked over to the wall behind the couch and slapped it twice after that the wall fell through. Sky was standing there shocked she told someone, this was going to get him in so much trouble Boom always told what he knew when he got nervous and Cruger made him nervous. "**_Syd how could you tell boom, you know he tells when he is nervous just one glare from Cruger and he tells."_** Syd was already in the secret hiding place and was waiting for sky to come in. "**_Sky come on its 8:08 do you want to get caught get in and I will explain" _**Sky obediently came in; he blushed at how close him and Syd were. **_" Look Sky I told boom that I wanted to permanently close this so the other cadets wont do it and get in trouble, I said to block the connection so Cruger wont find out there was even a hiding space."_** Sky nodded his head in understanding and followed Syd as she crawled in front of him. "**_Hey Syd where does this head to" _**Sky had no idea where he was going. "**_It takes us outside behind the academy from there we walk a block down and then we make a right into the City Life." _**Sky followed her directions and soon they were outside with all the people.

**_Jack, Bridge, and Z_**

Jack, Bridge and Z went to the movies. The wanted to see that new Scary movie Darkness Falls, at first they were all together but then Jack went to hit on some girl leaving Bridge and Z alone. Bridge and Z decided to sit in the back, **BIG MISTAKE **as soon as the movie started two teens right next to them started making out. Bridge and Z tried to concentrate but who could with lip smacking noises. Worst than that they couldn't move because there were people next to them on the right and the left they couldn't get out it was 2 hours of sitting with the lip smacking teens. **_'I'm going to kill Jack for leaving us for some girl he doesn't even know."_** Bridge nodded his head and proceeded to block out the teens.

**_Syd and Sky_**

Syd put her arm in Sky's and they walked hand in hand to Olive Garden. When they got there the waiter seated them and they ordered. Syd ordered the Shrimp Fettuccini and Sky order Chicken Fettuccini. By the time the couple finished their meal it was 9:30 Sky paid for the meal and then they took a taxi to the movie theater. When they got there they had to hide because Jack, Bridge, and Z were coming out Z and Bridge looked mad and Jack looked wet guess they had to find out what happened tomorrow. When Sky asked for two tickets for the movie Darkness Falls the guy told them the only movie available was Shrek. Sky and Syd were confused why did Jack, Bridge, and Z come out early then? Sky took the tickets and went into the movies with Syd. Sky looked around only Kids were there god what a disaster. When the movie ended Syd looked happy. **_"That was such a cute movie Sky don't you think."_** Syd was happy she didn't need to see any scary movie at 12:00 midnight. **_"Yeah I liked it very much my favorite character was the donkey he was so annoying." _**Sky really did like the movie it was funny. Syd and Sky took a taxi and got off a block away from the academy they went through the same spot as before, only climbing down was much easier than up. They stopped behind the wall and made sure no one was in there when they didn't hear anything they climbed out. What they forgot was the camera that was watching them. Sky looked at Syd through the Darkness it was lights out already. "**_I had a really good time Syd."_** Sky said it was much easier doing this since he was in the dark. "**_Yeah me too."_** Replied Syd, Sky then did something daring he cupped her face and gave her a gentle sweet kiss. "**_Goodnight Syd"_** with that he walked out and went to his room. "**_Goodnight Sky." _**Whispered Syd more to herself than anything she touched her lips and then left to her own room.

**Did you like it next chapter I will tell you what happened with Jack, Bridge, and Z. Please review thank you for reviewing Footychick and Destiny45. Also you Anonymous ones if you log in I will mention you too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers if I did Syd and Sky would sooo be together!

**Sorry for the long update with school coming up updates are going to come slower.**

The next morning Sky woke up at 11, he was floating also it wasn't like him to wake up so late he was usually the first one up. At first he thought he dreamt the whole thing kissing Syd going on a date with her but then reality hit him he was falling in love with miss Sydney Drew. Sky took a shower got dressed in his usual SPD uniform and made his way to the rec room, on the way there he saw Syd. Sydney had waked up the same way as sky. On a regular morning she woke up first than Z who was still snoozing away with her headphones on at full blast. But this morning wasn't a regular morning, she couldn't wait to see Sky again his lips still lingered in her mind. She took a shower got dressed in her normal SPD attire and made her way to the rec room, on the way there she saw sky.

"**_Hey Sky how'd you sleep?" _**Asked Syd as she read his face trying to see any hint of regret.

"**_Hey I slept pretty good although I kind of over slept,"_** Said while he laughed and syd giggled. Sky looked at syd the same way she had looked at him to see if she had any regret. They both had stopped laughing and there was an awkward silence. Sky didn't know why but every time he was around Syd he had a boost of courage, and it was happening again.

**_"So Syd I was thinking you know maybe…umm… ifyouwouldliketogooutwithmesaturday." _**Sky rushed the last words out. Out of nowhere his boost of bravery was suddenly gone. Syd Started to laugh she thinks he asked her out but he said it so fast she couldn't really make out what he said. Just so she could make sure she asked him to repeat it. To sky's horror Sydney didn't understand what he said and he had to repeat it.

"**_Sky I'm sorry but I didn't understand what you said can you please repeat it."_** Syd looked at him hoping he wasn't going to back out and say forget it.

"**_I said if…you would maybe consider…going out…with me Saturday?" _**Syd gave him her million dollar smile and said

"**_Of course I will, if we don't have to sneak out again that was way to tiring we will just make up plan so the others wont find out"_** Sky agreed with her and they both walked to the rec room. When they got there they got stares but they expected it. I mean the two people who woke up the earliest woke up late and walked in together. They were going to act like nothing happened but of course Jack had to t

"**_Oooh Bridge are you sure when you peeked over to sky's bed there wasn't someone under the covers with him" _**Everybody started to laugh except for Sky.

**_Oh come on sky don't get mad you have to admit its weird to see two of the most early birds in the academy waking up late on the same day." _**Z exclaimed she almost died of shock when she woke up at 10 and Syd was peacefully sleeping. Syd noticed the way Bridge Z and Jack were sitting: Bridge and Z were curled up in the couch while Jack was as far as he could without leaving the room. She guessed Sky noticed too because he asked them about it.

**_"Jack why are you sitting so far away, and Bridge Z what's up with the looks you guys are giving him I mean if looks could kill poor guy would be dead by now"_**Z and Bridge gave Jack another dirty look before explaining what happened.

**_"Well remember how we were going to the movies"_**

**_Flashback_**

Bridge Z and Jack had just arrived to the movies they had been dying to see that new movie Darkness Falls. They planned to sit together in the middle so they could share the popcorn and candy but the Big Red Idiot of the group decided differently and ditched them to go after some girl. Bridge and Z ended up sitting next to two teens that looked like they were about to sleep with each other in the movie theater. Bridge and Z finally started to enjoy the movie what also helped was that they were together Bridge had his armed around Z and she was snuggled in his chest they were content. Mean while in the other side of the theater Jack was having some troubles of his own. He kept trying to talk to this hot blonde chick but she kept ignoring him. _"Maybe if I tried one of my famous pick up lines she will notice me"_ Jack bend over and whispered in the girls ear "**Hey baby I noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to put you on notice that I notice you too."** The girl had enough of this I mean he was cute and all it was even cute when he claimed he was SPD red ranger, but now using cheesy **Will Smith** lines just totally turned her off. She took her drink and threw it on him then she got up and went to get that security guard that was flirting with her when she was at the food stand. When she came back Jack unfortunately was still there. She pointed him out to the guard and he came and grabbed him dragging him away. Minutes later you heard "**_Let me go I'm SPD" _**mixed with "**_SHHHH"_** and then you heard screams of "**_Hey! Those are my friends sitting next to the making out people" _**after that you heard "**_We don't know him. Do you know him Bridge? And if your SPD where is your uniform" _**people started to get mad and yell SHUT UP! At the 3 people and the guards. Finally the guard asked in a very stern voice "**_Do you or do you not know this man?" _** Z was about to say no but sadly Bridge and his enormous heart beat her to it "**_Sadly Mr. Security Guard we do, but we are not speaking to him that's why we said we didn't, unless we got confused and meant to say we did and said we didn't instead also…" "BRIDGE"_** Jack and Z both yelled so their green companion would stop rambling about nothing. The yelling really stirred up the crowd they started screaming at all of them and this time they started to throw popcorn.**_ "The 3 of you are going to have to leave the theater in account for harassing, disturbing the peace, and making out in the back while the movie was in order" _**Bridge and Z got red while Jack looked suspicious but then Z spoke "**_Hey man get your facts straight the two next to us were making out got it!" _** The Security guard nodded but still escorted them out of the theater.

**_End Of Flashback_**

Syd and Sky were laughing so hard they thought they were going to pee on themselves. Meanwhile Jack got more glares from Bridge and Z

"**_I wanted to put you on notice that I noticed you too… Come on Jack that is so sad even for you HAHAHAHHAHAHA" _**Sky couldn't contain himself the funniest part to him was how the girl didn't believe when he said he was red ranger.

"**_Yeah Jack I mean you have to try a little harder than that to impress a girl." _**Syd was happy that the team forgot f her and sky waking up late and coming in together.

"**_So Syd Sky what did you guys do yesterday, because Syd when I went into our room yesterday you weren't there." _**Asked Z thinking about the events of the day before. "**_Oh um… my father came and took me out after I finished cleaning, Cruger gave me permission to stay out 30 minutes later since it was with my father and all" _**Now it was Bridges turn to interrogate Sky "**_What about you Sky you weren't in the room either" _**Sky looked hesitant he was thinking of what to say "**_I uh…was helping Kat with something and I stayed out late"_** Oh ok the 5 continued to hang out eventually they had to g out and save the world once again, only this time a news reporter wanted an interview with them

**Reporter: Can I ask you a few questions red ranger?**

**Jack: Yes, but quickly we have work to do.**

**Reporter: Is it rue you are the leader of the Power Rangers?**

**Jack: Yes but we work as a team nobody is more important than others, now im sorry but we have to go.**

**Reporter: Ok do you want to say anything to the public?**

Jack was about to say no but then a thought crossed his mind…

Jack: Yes, Hey blonde hot chick from the movie theater and ape man security guard I REALLY AM RED RANGER HA!

**HAHAHA I had a really fun time writing this chapter thank you all my reviewers you inspire me not to give up next chapter Syd and Sky's date also the gang finds out about them and who is their watcher all will be revealed promise!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own them wish I did though so many beautiful relationship destroyed by the true owner Tommy and Kim, Jason and Trini, Rocky and Aisha, Syd and Sky, Bridge and Z. If I owned them they would be called the romance rangers. LOL

**OMG im actually getting reviews do you know how happy I am. I got one flame but oh well I cant be liked by everybody right? All of you who reviewed you guys are the reason this is happening thank you so much. Now on with CHAPTER 5!**

The week went by like a blur and soon Saturday rolled around. Syd was busy getting ready for her date Sky didn't tell her where they were going so she had no idea what to wear. After much debating she settled on a simple peach skirt with pink spaghetti thin strap shirt and a pair of pink flip-flops. "_I hope I didn't have to wear anything fancy"_ Thought Syd as she grabbed her hair and make up kit and headed to the bathroom.

Sky forget to tell Syd where they were going, there was a carnival in town and like he knew she like to go on rides and stuff like that this would be a great second date. The word **_date _**still sounded weird to him he still couldn't believe he was going out with her this was like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Sky picked out his clothes, which were a baby blue shirt, and khaki shorts also a pair of white sneakers. He looked at his watch it read 7:30 Sky went and took a quick shower before heading to go pick up Syd.

It was 7:50 and Z walked in the room she shared with Syd. When she went in she saw Syd finishing up her make up and putting on perfume.

**_"Hey Syd where you going have a hot date or something?"_** Asked Z while Syd looked in the mirror one more time

**_"My mom set me up on a blind date with this guy I don't even know, she exclaimed that he was very cute and had a lot of money. As if I care about money I just want a guy who is nice, a gentlemen, cute, and thinks about others not just himself you know" _**Syd grabbed her purse and said bye to Z on the way out she saw bridge. Bridge wouldn't normally do this but as syd walked past him he took off his glove and read her aura, the colors were a mixture of pink, red and yellow. Pink meant happiness, Red meant love, and yellow meant self-consciousness probably about the way she looked.

**_"Hey Z where is Syd going." _**Asked Bridged as he walked into Syd and Z's room.

"**_Oh she said something about going on a sate her mom set up with a guy she doesn't even know" _**Replied Z happy to be talking to bridge.

"**_That is so weird, Sky said the same thing about going on a blind date. But that's not where it gets weird I don't normally do this but I read both their auras and it read love, happiness, and self-consciousness. I mean how can you feel so much about someone you don't even know." _**Once Bridge finished explaining this to Z her eyes went BIG. "**_OMG Bridge do you think that they're seeing each other. That is so weird Syd and Sky if they are im not going to let them live it down. Hey I don't think Syd left yet lets go do a little spying"_** Z grabbed Bridge's hand and pulled him behind a tree where Syd and Sky were talking.

**_"Hey Syd you look like your going somewhere, where you headed to?"_**Sky knew that some cadets might be walking around so he and Syd had to be sneaky.

"**_Me im going on a blind date my mom set up for me, what about you?" _**Syd smiled at Sky their plan was working.

"**_Wow what a coincidence im going on a blind date to which reminds me I better get going I have to pick her up" _**Sky looked at his watch while he said the last part.

"**_Yeah I have to get going too, my date send a limo for me." _**Syd and Sky walked out the base with Bridge and Z close behind them. Sky walked Syd to her limo and then he got into his car. Then the two vehicles went their separate ways.

**_"Guess we were wrong Bridgey. Good thing too I was going to have a heart attack if they were together"_** Z walked back in with bridge. Bridge felt a pang of jealousy the way Z was talking about Syd and Sky being together it was as if she liked Sky and she didn't want anybody with him.

"**_What is wrong with them being together they make a cute couple unless… your interested in Sky" _**Bridge tried to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice but it stilled showed.

**_"God No I would never be interested in that stick in the mud, I have to admit at first I thought he was cute and all but I stopped liking him when he called me a freak. Plus I have someone else one my mind."_** Bridges face lit up as soon as she said that.

"**_Wait do you like syd"_** Z Hoped he didn't if he did then her feelings towards him was pointless.

"**_No I don', like that no, Syd is like a little sister to me I would never like her more than a friend, plus I have someone else on my mind too." _**Z's face also lit up once he said this. They were about to say something else but Jack appeared and cut them off.

**_"Hey just the two I was looking for, there is a carnival on the other side of town you guys want to go, we are done with training and if there is a problem like a ugly alien attacking the city commander could contact us and I rest my case with both syd and sky got to leave im bored lets hit the rides." _**Bridge and Z had murderous looks on their faces they were about to express their feelings towards each other when jack interrupted them. "**_Yeah we will love to go, just please try not to hit on any girls this time we don't want to get thrown out of the carnival too" _**Z made sure not to hide the anger in her voice. "**_well ill have you know missy that hot blonde chick that had us thrown out of the movie theater called me apologizing saying that she would love to go out with me. And before you asked she just called SPD and asked to talk to the red ranger. So I did get the girl my pick up lines always work. Now lets get going before it gets to late."_** Jack smiled triumphantly and left with bridge and Z right behind him.

**Syd and Sky**

Syd and Sky met in front of New Tech mall they got in Sky's car and drove off to the Carnival. When they got there Syd's eyes went big there where teddy bears every where She drags Sky to a ball tossing contest where this big pink poodle was hanging over it "**_OMG sky you just have to get me that please please please"_** Sky smiled at how syd was acting she was acting like a little kid. Sky entered the contest and won the poodle for Syd. "**_Thank you thank you thank you" _**Sky hugged sky and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "**_Hey you want to go the Ferris wheel_**" Syd nodded and they went to make the line together.

**Bridge, Z, and Jack**

Bridge, Z and Jack took Bridge's Green expedition, like always both of them started to fight over who was the better driver and Z ended up solving the problem by driving. When they got there Jack left saying he went to get some cotton candy but when they looked towards the cotton candy machine they saw a group of girls on line too, they also saw Jack fixing his hair and putting in a stick of winter fresh into his mouth. Z was about to go get him when Bridge stopped her "**_Z look over there isn't that Sky" _**Said bridge pointing to where Sky was at the ball tossing contest. "**_Yeah and look at his date it looks like Syd" _**Said Z looking at where Bridge was pointing. A minute later Jack came back with a stick of pink cotton candy "**_Hey guys isn't that Syd, her date looks a lot like Sky"_** Bridge and Z looked at Jack with confusion written on their faces "**_Jack, how in the world do you know that's Syd you haven't even seen her face"_** Asked Z they saw Sky's face but they didn't see his date's "**_Easy that's Syd's butt, and if it isn't Syd than that girl has the same exact butt as Syd"_** Bridge looked at Jack with a glare that was his little sisters butt he was talking about "**_Dude, why have you ever checked out Syd's butt do you like her?"_** Bridge asked Jack crossing his arms over his chest "**_Dude relax I check out every girls butt, heck I even checked out Z's butt it doesn't mean that I like them" _**Before Bridge and Z for that matter could say anything Sky's date revealed her face "**_See I told yaw that was Syd I know my butt's" _**Z and Bridge stared in shock as they realized that their suspicions about their pink and blue comrades were true, "**_Jack don't you know what this means? SYD AND SKY ARE DATING" _**Z just stared at Jack as realization started to draw in, he was slow at something's. **_"Oh wow lets go follow them look they are going to the Ferris wheel" _**Said Jack pointing at his two friends. The trio stood close behind them as Syd and Sky went on line. They even managed to get in line in back of them without Syd or Sky realizing it.

**Syd and Sky**

Syd and Sky stood at an awkward silence as the Ferris wheel did one last turn before stopping at the top. "**_Wow the Stars are beautiful tonight" _**Said Syd trying to make conversation. "**_Yeah" _**was all Sky could mutter. Sky was fidgeting a lot and Syd noticed this "**_Sky is there something the matter I mean your so quiet" _**Sky turned to face her what he was about to do took a lot of guts. "**_Syd… I know this is are second date and all but I was kind of wondering if… you wanted to be my girlfriend"_** Syd smiled and rapped her arms around Sky before answering "**_I would love to be your girlfriend."_** They were about to kiss when a mountain of popcorn came down into their heads from above "**_Schuyler and Sydney sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love than come marriage then comes the baby in a baby carriage that's not all that's not all" _**sang bridge before he stopped think and asked "**_Hey Jack Z do you guys know the ending to this song" _**Z was about to answer when an angry Syd cut her off "**_Were you guys spying on us that is so rude. Out of all people Z when you hate people namely Jack to interrupt you when you're with Bridge. How can you do this to me…to us" "Easy there pinkie we were not spying heck we didn't even know guys were with each other non the less with each other" _**replied Z with an attitudish tone. "**_So you guys dating huh, who would have thought" _**Jack started to laugh but then a sudden movement to the Ferris wheel made Syd fall on top of Sky and Jack on top of Z who fell on top bridge. Syd and Sky fixed themselves and Jack moved off of Z but Bridge and Z didn't budge. They were both of their hearts were beating at a fast rate and not because they were tired but because they were so close if one of them moved their lips would touch. "_God he is so close I could smell his aftershave I wish I could just kiss him but what if he doesn't like me I have to move but I don't want to" _Z's thought was interrupted by Bridge's voice "**_Just do it already"_** Bridge said in a playful tone "**_What?" _**asked Z with a confusing look on her face. "**_Physic remember,"_** said Bridge getting closer to Z "**_Oh yea"_** was all she said before she brang her head down and kissed Bridge with all the passion she had. Syd, Sky and Jack looked astonished as Bridge and Z were making out on the Ferris wheel. "**_No fair that would have been me and Sky and you guys ruined the moment," _**complained Syd as she watched Bridge and Z kissing. Bridge and Z stopped kissing just so Z could say, "**_Who's stopping ya?" _**Syd and Sky thought about it for a moment before Sky spoke up "**_She is right you know"_** Syd nodded as Sky lowered his head and Syd wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss full of passion and luster. Jack sat there like a little five year old who didn't get no dessert "_No fair im red ranger im the LEADER and butter by and Mr. Perfection get the girls what's wrong with me I have a cute face ht body and im not self centered"_ thought Jack two seconds later Bridge broke the make out session he was involved in to say "_Yes Jack you are self centered"_ he then redeemed his kissing position. "_How in the world did he…Oh yeah physic" _Jack though. He almost glowed with happiness when the wheel began to move again.

**_SPD Base_**

Cruger was pacing around the control room while Dr. Kat Manx was trying to calm him down. "**_I don't like this Kat first sneaking out past curfew and now lying to their team that is the reason I made it clear I DON'T LIKE RELATIONSHIPS WHILE YOUR ON DUTY I let A squad do it and look where it got them" _**Cruger was mad he didn't like how his "_Kids_" were sneaking around and breaking rules. "**_Sir you know that A squad disappearing was not your fault and the rangers being a couple either. Also we let them sneak out before as long as they come back by morning and don't slack off on their training. And last but not least its not like they are officially a couple they are probably hanging out rest on it and give it a chance" _**Kat was trying to calm her boss down also she was trying to cut the rangers some slack they deserved some time to hang out. "**_Kat we let them sneak out when they were 16 they were teenagers and wanted to have a little fun so we let them, but now they are 18 they are practically adults, adults don't break rules and sneak out" _**Cruger had a feeling that what he was doing was wrong but he didn't like the world to be in the hands of a couple of love struck teens. "**_I understand what you say sir but like I said sleep on it only if you see that the relationship is growing deeper than you take action. You can still punish cadet Tate and cadet Drew for sneaking out but not for false accusations" _**Kat was wishing that she could get through to him "**_Alright Dr. Manx I will try my best to keep out of it but the second I see a relationship growing im blowing out the candle to their little birthday party" _**Kat nodded and hoped he would just let the rangers be…

**Ok hope you like it in the chapters to come there is going to be some Drama so stay tuned please keep reviewing my loyal readers and I will keep writing. Sorry this took so long again school is coming up im yon im not in college or none of that most of you will be surprised at how young I am so school is important please stay with me through this! **


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaa I didn't get as much of reviews as I wanted but oh well. Um… I don't own Power Rangers wish I did though then I would own Jason David Frank HE IS SO HOTTTTT. Come on who agrees that Tommy Oliver is HOTTTT huh?

after what had happened at the carnival the B squad was stronger than ever. Syd and Sky held hands wherever they went little kisses on their breaks and they were inseparable. The weekly movie nights became into weekly make out nights and they didn't care if anyone knew to them nothing was going to break them up or so they thought. Bridge and Z was a different story they rarely hugged in public no one ever saw them kiss or even hold hands they were like what had happened at the Ferris wheel didn't mean anything. Z didn't know what was happening she thought Bridge had shared the same feelings for her but it didn't look like it because he didn't even touch her she had to confront him.

Z and Bridge were in Z and Syd's room doing nothing when finally Z decided to confront Bridge. "**_Do you want to break up with me?" _**Z asked getting up from the bed and looking at Bridge straight in the eyes. "**_What in the world…why do you think I would want to break up with you its been a month and a half since we have been dating I thought you were happy?" _**Bridge couldn't believe that she wanted to break up. "**_Of course I'm happy but it seems that when were in public you act like you don't want to be seen with me we don't hold hands or kiss like Syd and Sky do basically we don't act like a couple."_** A few tears escaped Z eyes but she wiped them away quickly Bridge grabbed her and hugged her "**_Elizabeth Delgado I Love you with all my heart you should never doubt that. The reason I don't show public affection is because I read Commander Cruger's mind the other day and he wasn't happy about Syd and Sky's relationship he didn't want them together and I didn't what that to happen to us lets just keep a low profile its fun sneaking around and only the gang could know." _** Z smiled she was so happy her thoughts about him not liking her were wrong. "**_Oh okay lets not give them any suspicions have you told Sky yet I mean he is pretty open about his relationship with Syd?" _ **Asked Z wiping away her face of the tears that was left, "**_I did but he wont listen he keeps saying that there is nothing in the handbook saying cadets couldn't date other cadets but something is wrong I can feel it Cruger is hatching up a little plan. I tried going to Syd but she says nothing could break her and Sky up."_** Z nodded "**_Well Bridgey guess we have to leave them alone with their own destiny. Hey want to go grab a bite to eat." _**Asked Z grabbing Bridge's hand. "**_Sure"_** replied Bridge then leaning down and giving Z a Sweet kiss "**_I Love You" _**whispered Bridge "**_I Love You too, now lets go eat I'm starving"_** replied Z giggling and pulling Bridge up on his feet.

**Cruger and Kat**

"**_Dr. Manx do you see how they act even here in the control room the give each other little kisses and hold hands. Haven't I told them that this isn't a place to be playing around? You told me I could do something when it was getting out of hand and well it's getting out of hand." _**Cruger threw his hands up in the air he didn't now why he didn't want them together but seeing them like that makes him so mad they couldn't be together. He had given it a month and half and it had only gotten worse. "**_Sir…they haven't done anything wrong in fact they're fighting has gotten a lot better since Syd and Sky are together. Give them a chance." _** Kat sighed and walked over to Doggies side. "**_No I've had enough call cadet Tate on his morpher and tell him to come here" _**Cruger was going to put a stop to this "**_Sir…don't you thi-" Before_** she could finish Cruger cut her off "**_That's an order" _**Cruger wasn't going to let Kat get to his head again. Kat nodded and called Sky on his morpher.

"**_Cadet Tate please report to the control room immediately" _**

Sky was in the reconciliation room with Syd when he got a call on his morpher from Kat "**_Cadet Tate please report to the control room immediately" _**Sky looked worry at first but then a smile appeared once he thought of the possibility of why Kat wanted him "_Yes! Maybe Cruger realized his mistake and is going to make me Red Ranger, finally." _His smile faded quickly when another thought entered his mind "_Oh god what if he found out about us sneaking out" _Syd's voice brought him back to his feet "**_Sky aren't you going to go do you want me to come with you" _**Sky smiled at the blonde beauty he had as a girlfriend "**_No, no that's okay I would be right back" _**Syd nodded as Sky left. When Sky got there Commander Cruger was standing up with a very worried looking Kat. "**_Sir you wanted to see me?" _**Sky was trying his best to act normal but in reality he was nervous as hell. "**_Yes Cadet Tate it's about your relationship with Cadet Drew… you need to end it."_**

CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA sorry for the not so fast update and for this chapter being so short DANGER next chapter a lot of drama and foul language its going to be WOW or so I think so please leave reviews boost my confidence and make me happy love ya


	7. Chapter 7

"**_Wait what?" _**asked Sky he could not believe his ears, better yet he did not want to. "**_I said that-""No commander I heard what you said but I want to know why". _**Sky wanted an answer he had just found the love of his life and now it was about to be destroyed… he should have had listened to Bridge. "**_Sky right _**now**_ is not a right time to have a relationship with your fellow team mate. We are in a very delicate situation with Grumm and if god forbid something happened to Cadet Drew you wouldn't be in the right state of mind to help the others save the world." _**Cruger hoped Sky understood him and would not ask any more questions but he was not that lucky. "Commander**_ if anything happened to Sydney none of us would be in the right state of mind to save the world, but that's not my point. My point is that I love Sydney Drew and I do not want to leave her. You see before me and Sydney got together I use to go and save the world with the thought about how she felt about me in the back of my mind. I use to feel self-conscious and I use to act pig headed and conceited to separate myself from her because I was afraid… afraid of rejection. But now I laugh and smile like I use to when Drew was in the academy going out with Sydney had took off a lot of weight of my shoulders and I don't want to put it back on." _**Sky was truthful with what he said going out with Syd was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. "**_One question Cadet Tate what is the rule of 34.B slash 2" _**Asked Cruger he was getting upset at the fact that Sky didn't listen to what he ordered and asked questions. **_"It says that a Cadet enlisted in SPD follow the commander's orders without question" _**Sky knew that he was going to ask that because the commander knew he always followed orders. **_"Well then Cadet Tate if you ever want to become a red ranger you should start following orders and stop asking questions." _**Commander Cruger walked away and left Sky in the command centre.

**Reconciliation Room**

Syd was sitting in the couch were Sky left her. She was trying to concentrate on the magazine in front of her but it was no use, her mind kept wandering back to what Sky and the Commander were talking about. She was about to get up and see what was going on but no sooner than that thought entered her mind she heard the doors of the Rec room swish open and saw Sky walking her way. She saw the look on his face and instantly knew it was bad. "Sky**_ what happened in there? Did he find out about us sneaking out?" _**Sky did not answer her question instead, he said "**_Syd we need to talk"_** Every girl knew that phrase was the worst thing to say I a relationship. Sky sat on the couch and held both of her hands. "**_Sky you're scaring me what's going on?" _**Syd was scared Sky was not answering her questions and he just said the worst thing a boyfriend could ever say to his girlfriend. "**_Sydney we need to break up" _**That was the hardest thing sky ever had to say and what was worse was seeing the pain in her eyes when he said it. "What**_? Why? Are you serious, you must be kidding me this must be a joke!" _**Sydney's life just went from perfect to horrible in under a minute. "**_Is that what the commander talked to you about, to break up withy me?" _**Sydney could not stop the tears that were falling, she got up from the couch and walked into the middle of the room. "**_Yes, he said that we shouldn't be in a relationship right now… not with Grumm out there." _**Said Sky, still sitting on the couch and shamelessly looking at the ground. He could not bear seeing the women that he loved crying over something he did. " **_And you listened to him? How could you do this to me? To us." _**Sydney was not about to leave and let things end, not like this. **_" I had to Syd he is our commander I had to follow his orders!" _**Sky was now standing in front of her****. " **_I see what this is about now, you don't care about me all you care about is being red ranger and I was only getting in your way!" _**Sydney was now screaming at Sky she could not believe that he had done this. " **_No Syd I Love you nothing is more important than being with you!" _**Sky was desperately trying to tell her that he loved her but she would not listen instead he found himself in a screaming match with her. " **_Break the rules Sky show me you love me." _**"**_I –I can't-" _** Sky couldn't believe he was saying no to the woman he was waiting so long for , but he had to it was his duty. " **_I knew that is all you care about Sky being just like your father the red ranger. But you know what you will NEVER be red ranger because red rangers follow their hearts and you Sky you have no heart." _**That struck a nerve Sky knew he was going to say something he was going regret later. " **_Can you GROW UP Sydney, think about others for once" _** Sydney was surprised to see Sky scream back at her she guessed she pushed the wrong button. " **_Grow up you're telling ME i'm not the one who have others handle their life." "Well Syd at least I know how to follow orders and be a good ranger" "A good ranger what is that suppose to mean?" _**Syd did not know where he was getting at but she knew she was not going to like it. " **_Don't you see the pattern Sydney? You broke Kimberly Hart's record in gymnastics- Its Kimberly Oliver _**said Sydney **_whatever, you broke her record at becoming the youngest gymnast to win gold in the Olympics. After that was modeling, your face was on the cover of every magazine in the world but that still was not enough so you became a singer. Ma de it platinum three times add coming from a very rich family and you're the luckiest person in the world, most people would leave it at that but no not Sydney Drew she had to have more so she joined SPD…" _**Sky saw the hurt in her eyes and the new batch of tears welling up in her eyes but his anger got the best of him. " **_Are you saying I became a power ranger to get publicity!" _**Asked Syd she was afraid of the answer she did not think Sky could be so heartless. Is that what he thought about her? " **_If the shoe fits then shove it on right Sydney?" _**Instead of a reply, he got a sharp slap across his right cheek. " **_Shove that on. You know what Sky I wish I never met you!" _**Those words cut deep in Sky's heart and instantly he regretted what he said. "**_Syd wait!" _**It was too late Sydney walked out of the room. Sky ran after her and saw her walk into the command centre. "**_Commander I'm turning in my morpher." _**Cruger was surprised to see Sydney crying somehow he knew it was his fault. "**_On what ground Cadet Tate?"_** Sydney looked to the ground before answering him " **_I believe you should find someone who is a Power Ranger for saving the earth and protecting humanity, not for getting fame." _**Cruger looked behind her to see Sky standing there also crying something he never seen the young cadet do not since Mirloc. "**_Are you sure Cadet Drew?" _**Cruger could give orders but he could not keep someone from leaving SPD. " **_Yes I'm sure." _** She could not be near him no more it hurt too much. " **_Sydney don't do this! I'm sorry please," _**Sky was begging her but all Syd did was throw her morpher on the table and leave.

**I' sorry for the Delay I promise a chapter a week. I hope you like how this is going much more drama is going to happen. Also please leave your reviews **

** I dedicate this to PeterBladley19 and 7thheaven615… Guys thank you so much for not giving up on me I hope this chapter was to your liking!**


	8. Chapter 8

"**_THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT,"_** yelled Sky at Cruger who was surprised by his outburst. "**Why_, why would you destroy something so beautiful, and on top of that you lost the heart of B-Squad. I do not care anymore if you are my commander what you did was wrong. We deserved to be together we have known each other since we were 6 years old and I have loved her since I was 16, now that one of my dreams is coming true you decide to destroy it because you feel like it. The worst thing is you dangle being red ranger in my face, you made me choose and like a little puppet I listened. Well you know what you either let us be together or lose another one of your cadets." _**Sky waited for Cruger's response and when he did not receive any, he walked out of the room.

Kat was behind Sky she saw Syd leave and she heard everything that Sky had said. "**_He's right you know." _**Kat came from out of the shadows so Doggie could see her. "**_Katherine not you too, I only did what I thought was best, I couldn't stand to see more of my rangers hurt because of love."_** Cruger stood up and grabbed a picture of B-Squad in his hands. The picture was of everybody after they won their first battle. As he looked at Sky and Syd he could see that their arms were wrapped around each other the looked so peaceful and happy. "**_Doggie what happened to you and insignia and what happened to A-Squad won't happen to Syd and Sky. A-Squad was led into a trap although you said it was because they were trying to save the girls you know that wasn't the case. The only reason you lost insignia was because you were out numbered it wasn't your fault." _**Kat walked over to her boss's side and placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to cause some compassion. "I**_ know Kat; I know but tell that to my heart." _**Cruger sighed and looked at the picture one more time before putting it back. He got up and turned to Kat **_"I have made my decision." _**With that, he left the room in search for his two cadets.

Syd ran out of the base she did not want to be there it was all too painful. She really was considering leaving SPD but she worked so hard to get to were she was she did not want to leave but she could not face him. He stole her heart away; every time he spoke, her heart would skip a beat. She was the only one who knew his true colors like what color were his eyes when he was mad or sad. Alternatively, the thing that she loved the most about him was that smile he had just for her, the one that said he didn't care about anyone else in the world but her. Nevertheless, today he broke her heart. She was mad but she still loved him and she did not think she was going to stop. She made her way to the 8-mile course and began running. Faster and faster her breathing started to accelerate and she began to sweat no one else was on the track or outside as it began to drizzle. She ran faster than she ever had and she did not stop even when it started to pour.

Sky had searched the entire base for her. _She must have had left_, he thought as it began to rain. _I have to find her I have to tell her that Im sorry that I love her so much and that I would give up the world for her. _He walked past a window that overlooked the back of SPD were the courses were, and then he saw her. She was soaking wet she appeared shivering but she kept on running he lost sight of her when she ran into the woods. He ran to the escalator knocking cadets down as he did but he didn't stop to say sorry he had to find her he had to bring her into his arms he had to say he was sorry.

When he got outside the rain was pouring he could not see a thing but he ran to where he had seen her go. He had an advantage he ran faster that her that way he knew he could reach her in a matter of minutes. Then he saw her she seemed to be crying "**_SYD!" _**he cried out to her but she couldn't hear him. Then her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. **_"NO SYDNEY!"_**

**Im So evil Cliffhanger. Thank you so much for the reviews um I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it goes Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. There you go hoped you liked this chapter motivate me to write the next one and leave a review!! **


End file.
